


Prompt #35

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Malec Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Alec, Jealous Jace, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, a tiny bit of - Freeform, the Jimon is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt: I want some Shadowhunter who just transferred from a different institute to be at Magnus' loft because idk he was asked to go to Magnus for a potion or something and for Alec to come home and that Shadowhunter is like "Mr. Lightwood? What are you doing here?" And Alec to be like "wym 'what I'm doing here?? I /live/ here??"





	Prompt #35

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where the Jimon came from; it just kind of happened and I have to say I don't mind writing about them! Let me know what you think!

Jace slams a file on Alec’s desk, pulls the uncomfortable chair out from under said desk dragging it on the floor and sits down with, Alec is pretty sure, as little grace as he can master.

Alec raises his eyebrows before he lifts his gaze from the mess that is the deal he’s working on with the Faeries.

Jace is clearly fuming, arms crossed over his chest, he’s staring angrily at Alec’s desk, and Alec is kind of worried it’ll catch fire.

“I take it something’s bothering you,” he says, deadpan, and Jace’s stare is positively murderous when it focuses on Alec’s relaxed-only-because-he’s-so-goddamn-tired expression.

“ _Pierre_  is bothering me,” he says, jaw clenched, leans forward when Alec rolls his eyes: “ _Don’t_ ,” he warns him, “I’m  _telling you_ , he keeps flirting with Simon!”

Alec is still rolling his eyes: “He’s  _not_ flirting with Simon,  _Jace_. He’s being  _friendly_.  _You_  think he’s flirting because  _you_ are five years old and you keep pulling at his pigtails instead of being nice to him because that’s your idea of flirting.”, Alec shrugs, “It’s your fault, really.”

Jace glares at him even harder: “I can still kick your ass even if you’re Head of the Institute.”

Alec taps his fingers on the desk, unbothered: “And I can have you do paperwork until your fingers fall off.”

Jace stands up, anger and frustration making his movements jerky: “You are a terrible friend,” he says, before turning and walking away.

“Denial is not just a stick lodged up your ass,” Alec calls after him, and Jace flips him off as he reaches the door.

*

There is a portal waiting for him as soon as he’s done with his paperwork, and Alec is so grateful he could cry. There’s a blooming headache behind his eyes and he can’t quite see straight because he keeps seeing words swimming around in front of him, so he can’t wait to be home.

He closes his eyes as he steps in the portal, wind taking his breath away for a couple of seconds before he feels the warmth of Magnus’ apartment, and he’s about to sigh in relief when he hears voices coming from the living room; he frowns as he shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and walks towards the voices.

He freezes as soon as he catches sight of Magnus talking to  _Pierre_ of all people. In  _their_ living room. And Pierre is standing fucking close to Magnus too, clearly invading his personal space, hand on his cocked hip as he chuckles, and Alec’s exhaustion has never turned into anger so quickly before.

He clears his throat as Magnus and  _fucking Pierre_ turn towards him, and he immediately crosses his arms over his chest.

He can see Magnus frown but he’s too busy glaring at  _fucking Pierre_ to think about it.

“Alexander!”, he says, French accent heavy on the last syllable, “I didn’t know you had something to ask Magnus too! If I had known I would have done it for you.”

Alec blinks at him, keeps glaring at the bright grin he’s sporting: “I  _live_  here,” he says, voice dangerously close to a growl, and Pierre widens his eyes, his pink lips curving in a perfect  _O_ : “Oh, forgive me, I did not know! I will be on my way, then.”, and then he  _fucking kisses Magnus’ cheek_  and smiles, all flourishes and  _adieu_  and flailing hands and golden hair and Alec  _hates him._

Magnus is openly glaring at him now. “What was that?” he asks, and it’s clear he’s barely holding back the anger boiling in his voice.

Alec frowns at him: “What was what?”

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest, gestures at the portal Pierre has just used: “You being a  _dick_.”

Alec gapes in a way he feels isn’t exactly dignified, but he certainly can’t help it: “ _Me_? How am  _I_ the dick when someone comes into  _my_ house and flirts with  _my_ boyfriend?”

“I can assure you no one was flirting with  _your_ boyfriend in  _our_ house, and even if someone  _were_  to be flirting with me, I’d be capable of dealing with it.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Alec drawls, and realises his mistake when Magnus’ glare turns into something deeper and disappointed and almost sad.

There is silence, terrible, tense silence where someone should apologize, say  _wait, how did this happen?_ , but everything that comes out of Alec’s mouth is: “Wait, this is Jace’s –”, and Magnus raises a hand, says: “Clearly we’ll have to talk in the morning.”, cold and hard.

Alec’s protest is suffocated by something ugly and bitter that’s offended by that dismissal, like he’s a child, so he presses his lips together and says: “Fine.”

They sleep back to back, not touching.

Alec doesn’t sleep that well.

*

“So you aren’t going to say anything?” Magnus asks, voice still cold as he lets his mug fall into the sink.

Alec glares at him: “I was waiting for your permission to speak,” he says, and it sounds  _wrong_ , he doesn’t want to fight but there’s still anger coiled in his chest, and Magnus presses his lips together, seems to hesitate, like he’s taken aback, says: “That’s not the point.”

“Of course not,” Alec mutters bitterly, stands up and lets his half full mug fall into the sink as well, “Because we can only talk about  _my_ mistakes, right?”

Magnus frowns: “That’s  _not_ fair.”

“Because, on the other hand, dismissing me like I’m a  _child_ is fair, isn’t it?” Alec asks, trying to fight the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

“You were  _acting_ like one!”, Magnus says, like he’d had two alternatives and he’s chosen the one he deemed less wise but couldn’t hold back.

“He was  _flirting_ with you!”

“He wasn’t  _flirting_ with me,” Magnus says, exasperated, “He was being  _friendly_ because you emotionally repressed Shadowhunters have probably been less than welcoming towards the French Shadowhunter who’s just moved here and is only trying to  _fit in_ ,” he ends with a growl, frustration roughing up his voice, and Alec crosses his arms over his chest, looks away as he realises - he hadn’t thought about that.

Magnus sighs, says: “You’re going to be late for work.”, but he’s not dismissing him, it sounds more like  _we’ll talk about it later_ , and Alec glances at him, anger almost completely drained from his chest. He just feels tired and cranky. But Magnus is right, and he knows he’ll get even crankier if he’s late to the Institute.

He leans hesitantly towards Magnus, and Magnus sighs, leans forward as well and lets Alec kiss his forehead. “I’m still mad,” he murmurs.

Alec says: “Me too.”, his words muffled against Magnus’ skin.

*

“You look like crap,” Jace says, throwing a file on Alec’s desk; Alec glares at him and Jace shrugs: “Can’t say I’m sorry.”

“Sit,” Alec says, in his Head of the Institute voice; Jace raises his eyebrows but he obeys.

“I think we’ve made a mistake,” Alec grumbles, “with Pierre.”

A slow grin stretches Jace’s lips: “ _We_?”

Alec glares at him, ignores the comment: “I think he might just be trying to fit in and the two of us are kind of emotionally constipated so we missed that, and he tried it with the other two available people.”

“ _Two_ available people,” Jace quotes back at him, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“ _Fine_ ,” Alec growls, “I found him home when I went back yesterday and I kind of thought he was flirting with Magnus and we kind of had a fight about it.  _Happy_?”

“Not happy that the two of you fought, but kind of happy that I wasn’t the only idiot,” Jace nods.

Alec glares at him. “I’m inviting him out for drinks tonight. You’ll be there.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jace says, half-whiny, throwing his head back, “But if this theory, which I’m assuming is Magnus’ and not yours, turns out to be wrong, I’m calling dibs on punching him first.”

“Fine.”

*

Pierre is actually a lovely person. Of course he is. 

He is a bit naive in a way that makes Alec’s chest tighten, reminds him of something he’d dreamt about. Something simpler in their already pretty fucked up world.

“You did well,” Magnus says, setting his drink next to Alec’s before he sits down; they both look at where Pierre is laughing and playing pool with Izzy and Clary.

Alec snorts bitterly: “It’s difficult to screw up royally twice in a row.”

“You’re wrong,” Magnus corrects him gently, “It’s far more difficult to admit that you were wrong. You did well. I’m proud of you.”

Alec glances at him, says more quietly: “Thanks.”, and Magnus gives him a small smile. “I never want you to feel like I’m dismissing you or what you think,” he says, more serious and private, his smile turning apologetic, “I’m sorry.”

Alec nods, relief insinuating in his chest, making it easier to breathe: “And I’m sorry for being an idiot. A  _huge_ idiot.”

Magnus smiles and moves his chair closer to Alec’s so that he can slip his fingers through Alec’s.

Alec’s lips turn into half a grin, like he’s trying to keep it from splitting his face in half.

A half empty beer lands heavily on the table in front of them. They raise their eyes to see a determined Jace who’s staring at Simon, who’s throwing darts and chatting with Luke on the other side of the pub.

“I’m gonna do this,” he says.

They both keep staring at him as he crosses the pub, Alec’s arm around Magnus’ shoulders, they hold their breath as Jace taps on Simon’s shoulder.

Alec focuses and he can hear Jace say: “I’m going to kiss you now, break my left arm if you don’t want me to.”, and he buries his laughter in Magnus’ shaking shoulder as Jace’s lips press against Simon’s, Simon’s eyes wide open before he buries his fingers in Jace’s hair, closes his eyes and kisses him back.

Pierre is the first one to clap and whistle.


End file.
